<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buzzfeed Unsolved AU by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859706">Buzzfeed Unsolved AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Groping Mention, Natasha is Shane and Reader is Ryan, Platonic Relationships, Reader is gender neutral, Suicide mention, death mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Natasha are paranormal investigators with a popular YouTube show that showcases your adventures.  You believe in the paranormal while Natasha does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Reader, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buzzfeed Unsolved AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to another episode of Paranormal Untold,” you said into the camera.  “We are here at The Exchange Hotel in Gordonsville, Virginia.  Tonight Natasha and I will be staying inside the hotel and the surrounding buildings.”</p>
<p>Natasha was gazing up at the greyish-blue building with keen eyes, “I don’t think it’s haunted.”  She looked back at you, “Just like every other place we’ve ever visited.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at the camera, you had been expecting her to say that.  “You say this every time we come someplace.  I think by now I know and our viewers know that you do not believe in ghosts.”</p>
<p>Natasha merely shrugged and picked up her bag of equipment, “I just like to reiterate that I don’t believe in the supernatural.”  She pulled the door open and stepped inside the building to the gift shop.  The lights were on and you began setting up a base on the first floor.  When you were done you began telling the history of the building.</p>
<p>“Back during the Civil War the Exchange hotel was used as a hospital, a train would pass in front of the hotel and dead bodies would be dropped off.  On one of the floors above, one of the nurses committed suicide and they say that sometimes at nine forty-five at night you can hear the gunshot go off.  On the second floor, there is a room that belongs to a Doctor Bagby who hates men and likes to grope women.  Then on the third floor, there is said to be a little girl ghost named Emma.” </p>
<p>You and Natasha stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the second floor.  Natasha glanced at you, “After you.”</p>
<p>Taking the steps slowly you peered up at the floor you were about to enter to look for any signs of spirits or anything paranormal, but all was quiet.  You pointed to a room and said, “That’s Doctor Bagby’s room.”</p>
<p>“Shall we pay him a visit?”  Natasha was already heading toward the room, completely unafraid of the spirit that was said to get handsy with the female guests.  “Hello Doctor Bagby, I hear you like to get frisky with the women that come here.  I bet you can’t touch me.”</p>
<p>You had entered the room behind her and were already feeling a bit uneasy.  You didn’t like the thought of a ghost getting too familiar with you.  “Maybe we shouldn’t taunt the ghosts, Nat.”</p>
<p>“There aren’t any ghosts here,” Natasha said simply.  “This is just a way to draw people in and make money.”</p>
<p>You shivered as the room seemed to get colder where you were standing, “Nat, it just got really cold right here.”</p>
<p>She came over and felt around you, “It’s probably just the air conditioning.”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “The air conditioning makes loud noises when it’s on and they turned it off for us.”</p>
<p>Natasha still didn’t look convinced so she pulled out the spirit box.  When she turned it on she began asking questions, “Is the spirit of Doctor Bagby here?”  There was no response.  “Is someone making it cold around here?”  Again there was no response.  “What’s your name?”  Nothing.  She turned to you and turned the spirit box off, “See, it was nothing to be afraid of.”</p>
<p>You left the room shortly after that and moved on.  You tried playing with the spirit of the little girl named Emma and the ball you had for her moved, but Natasha said that it was how the floor was old and probably sloping or a draft of some kind.</p>
<p>The train depot was the creepiest as the two of you were plunged into complete darkness.  The floors creaked as you made your way into the space and it felt as if the darkness was closing in on you.  “Hello?”  You called out into the darkness.  “We’re here to talk with you, my name is Y/N.”</p>
<p>“And I’m Natasha,” Natasha was looking at the screen of her camera to see if anything showed up.</p>
<p>You pulled out the digital recorder and began recording, “Did it bother you having to unload the wounded and the dead that came on the trains?”  You waited a few minutes to give the ghosts time to respond if they wished.  “Could you tell us your names?”  A floorboard creaked and you looked back at Natasha, “Was that you?”</p>
<p>Natasha shook her head on instinct even though you couldn’t see her, “No, but the floorboards are older, maybe it was just the building settling.”</p>
<p>“They’re renovating this, so maybe it was a ghost and not the floorboards,” you shot back.  “I’m going to listen to the recordings to see if I got anything.”  </p>
<p>You began playing it back and thought that you heard a man saying, “I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Did you hear that?”  You excitedly ask Natasha.</p>
<p>“It sounded like air to me,” she said.</p>
<p>You huffed and glared in her direction, “Why do you always have to be so hard-headed about this.  It was clearly a man telling us that he was here.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t believe in ghosts.”</p>
<p>You threw up your hands and said into the camera, “See what I have to deal with.”  Natasha chuckled and suggested checking out the other buildings to see what else you could find.</p>
<p>You caught several light anomalies that Natasha claimed were dust, another voice that she once again denied that it sounded anything like a voice, and a shadow.  As the sun slowly rose the next morning the two of you tiredly packed up your gear and headed to the hotel where you promptly crashed on your beds.</p>
<p>“Is the Exchange Hotel in Gordonsville, Virginia haunted?  Did we capture spirit voices?  That will remain a mystery.”</p>
<p>People loved the video and the fans in the comments showed their support for you and Natasha both.  Some were on your side and heard what you had while others claimed that it was all just coincidences that made it seem like the place was haunted.</p>
<p>The next day you and Natasha got ready for your next big adventure and couldn’t wait to see what paranormal activity you saw next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>